


Songs of the Fallen

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: The Wayward Morningstar [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FEELS and more FEELS, Lucifer needs his family, but he's too stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: The song, Carry On My Wayward Son, is written by Kansas. Credit goes to him. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

Azrael smiled sadly at Lucifer who had just acknowledged her presence. She could see the clouds of darkness and torment in the devil's eyes, lacking the usual brightness. Lucifer was struggling to keep his emotions in check, having gone through so much. 

"Oh, dear brother." 

The Angel of Death moved her hand to run it through her little brother's hair, frowning when the chocolate-eyed male suddenly flinched from her touch. She was used to seeing that loneliness, the despair, upon mortals, but when it showed in Lucifer it was heart-wrenching. 

"It's okay. You don't have to keep it bottled up." 

Lucifer said nothing, but his eyes were now questioning like he'd done something wrong. He looked like the young fledgling Azrael had known, too curious and innocent that Samael. 

Lucifer's eyes were brimming with tears yet he refused to let them fall, not wanting to appear weak in front of his older sister. He didn't want to feel and nearly screamed when Azrael told him it was okay. He was the devil, a force to be reckoned with, and now look what had happened. 

"I'm going to be right back, okay?" Azrael spoke, extending her dark wings, disappearing from the fallen angel's sight. She landed in the middle of an alleyway, noticing the man struggling to walk. It was Michael, eyes glazed over in pain, his hair wild and shining with blood. Azrael approached him cautiously, knowing that his physical state was caused at the hands of Lucifer who finally let go of his rage.

"Michael?" Azrael replied softly. Michael jumped like a frightened cat, only relaxing once he realized who it was. 

"What are you doing here, Azrael?"

"It's about Lucifer. He needs help." 

Michael sighed, "He's made it very clear he wants nothing to do with us." 

"He needs his brother, Michael, not a warrior." 

* * *

Lucifer downed yet another glass of his whiskey, setting it on top of his beloved piano. He sighed, beginning to play a rendition of 'Just One Yesterday', his voice singing along to the music. The fallen angel was lost in his own world, feeling far more calm, distracted by the instrument. 

When the song finished Lucifer started another piece, once more singing. He had recognized it when he was a young angel before everything simply shattered. 

"Carry on my wayward son... There'll be peace when you are done..." 

 

Michael finally nodded silently, which caused Azrael to laugh from the excitement. He followed after her, hiding his wings, entering into the illuminated street. 

"Lay your weary head to rest... Don't you cry no more..." 

Lucifer's eyes pricked again, recalling happier moments when he was still a child, when he enjoyed the presence of his brothers. 

_"Mika, we'll always be together?"_

_"Always, Sammy, always."_

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion... Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion..."

_Samael spread open his wings, taking off into the sky. He soared, higher and higher, his every being illuminated. He was the Morningstar, the light-bringer, creator of the stars._

"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man... Though my mind could see I still was a mad man..." 

Lucifer fought back his urges to let his emotions flow, fighting against his vulnerability. He continued singing, his fingers moving gently across the piano. Oh, how he'd Fallen. The bright Morningstar had long since gone. 

"I hear the voices when I'm dreaming... I can hear them say..." 

Lucifer choked back on a cry; even if he had gotten his wings back, it still hurt... Being betrayed, seeing that Michael had his share of misery as the fallen angel remembered the vision. 

"Carry on my wayward son... There'll be peace when you are done..." 

* * *

Michael allowed Azrael to fly him towards Lucifer's residence, some building called Lux. He heard it. Lucifer was singing, playing on a beautiful piano, his words seeping with power. 

"There'll be peace when you are done... Lay your weary head to rest..." Lucifer sang with such passion, such grace. His angelic voice carried out and he remained blissfully unaware.

"Don't you cry no more..." 

Michael swallowed nervously, not saying anything until Lucifer finished on the piano. He felt it; how badly his dear brother was hurting, the torment in Lucifer's expression, the pain. The elder of them still didn't speak even when his Sammy, his Morningstar, finally saw the pair. Lucifer was his duty, what he always promised to protect. 

Lucifer needed to heal from his broken memories and Michael would ease the pain no matter what it took. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song, Carry On My Wayward Son, is written by Kansas. Credit goes to him. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!


	2. Angel

"What do you want, _dear brother_?" Lucifer spat the words like they were acid, his gaze lingering more on Azrael than Michael. He didn't have time for their ridiculousness, not when he had other things in mind. Michael shifted his position, not fully meeting his younger sibling in the eye. 

"We just thought you'd like some company, Sammy." Azrael spoke. Upon hearing his former nickname Lucifer froze, snarling suddenly like a wounded animal. Azrael sighed and attempted to continue her words. "I know you don't want to see us, but we wanted to stay." 

"Fine, do what you like." Lucifer sighed, downing the rest of his liqour. He couldn't care less right now, far too distracted by other matters. The fallen angel turned his attention elsewhere, missing the exchanged look of worry between his siblings. He lifted up his glass then immediately set it back on the piano. 

"Lucifer, if you want us to go, we'll go." Azrael replied softly. 

Lucifer scowled, waving his hand in a 'please' gesture. "I think that's a perfect idea, don't you?" He flashed a smile yet it was distant, angry. Azrael stood up and motioned to Michael, who reluctantly followed after her, eyes drifting one last time towards his younger brother. Lucifer watched them leave, lips pursed tightly, ignoring the strange feeling that coursed through him. 

 

"Well, that went well," Michael spoke, sarcasm lacing his words. 

"Since when were you so sarcastic?" Azrael lightly quipped. She paused, turning to face the blue-eyed archangel, lips curling into a saddened smile. "I know you're under the impression that Lucifer doesn't care, but he's been through a lot. It's hard for him to trust us." 

"I- Azrael, how are you- we- so understanding? He caused treason, he Fell." 

"Michael, no matter what, he's our brother. He never killed an angel when he was one, never hurt those who didn't deserve it. He was curious, different than the others. Doesn't that count for something?"  

"Well, what- Azrael?" 

Azrael's hand was lifted in the air, palm facing Michael, as if saying 'quiet.' Her wings were stretched out, bristling and twitching ever so carefully, eyes narrowed and glowing. The angel of Death carefully moved forward, gesturing for Michael to stay where he was. She felt the presence of... another angel? Without so much as a warning Michael was tackled to the ground, struggling furiously against whoever pinned him. He managed to shove them off, eyes blinking and widened slightly, at the form in front of him. 

"You couldn't have simply called my name?" Michael sighed, dusting off his clothes. 

"Sorry, Mikey, I just wanted to scare you." The new angel gave a lopsided cheeky grin. He had light blondish-brown hair with soft blue eyes, wings showing to be a gleaming whitish-gold color. A small angel's blade was hidden in his bluish-white robes. 

"That wasn't funny, Gabriel." Michael sighed. Gabriel merely laughed at his older brother's attitude. 

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't react quick enough." 

"And don't call me Mikey, I've told you that." 

"Yeah, yeah, what are you doing here?" Gabriel waved him off, eyes suddenly lighting up from curiosity. Azrael glanced at Michael, who gave an affirmed nod to tell the happy-go-lucky archangel the truth, letting loose a deep sigh. 

"Lucifer's here." 

Gabriel froze, staring at the other two angels with a surprised and stunned expression. "Well, I knew he left Hell, but I didn't expect for him to be here." Azrael leaned back against the brick wall, giving the brown-haired angel a solemn expression, lips pursed. 

"We need your help." 

"What could you possibly need my help with? Mikey and you make a wonderful team." Gabriel questioned, smirking when Michael shot him an annoyed look. 

"It's about Lucifer, Gabriel. He's- he's in a lot of emotional pain and I know you liked him before..." Azrael trailed off, not wishing to mention Lucifer's Fall. 

"Emotional pain?! I don't understand." 

"Just- come with us. You'll see." Without so much as an explanation Azrael tucked her wings close, leading the way to Lux, glancing back once to see if Gabriel had actually bothered on coming. Seeing the younger archangel staring in barely contained amusement at the buildings caused the female's lips to twitch into a smile. After what was a roughly twenty-minute walk she reached the nightclub with Michael close behind and Gabriel bringing up the rear. 

"This is where he lives? Jeez, he has weird tastes," commented Gabriel in an awkward attempt to lighten the atmosphere. When no one laughed he frowned, not fully grasping the idea of Lucifer in some state of pain. He went inside, sticking close to Michael, one hand moving closer to the hidden pocket in his robes where he contained an angel blade just in case this turned out in being a battle against Lucifer. When there was no presence of a threat he released his hold on the handle, hearing the keys of a piano echoing around. 

"I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid..." A familiar melodious voice rang out. Lucifer's voice. 

"Made me a believer, with the touch of her skin..." 

Gabriel stared, mesmerized by the fallen angel's piano, seeing the brief hurt flicker before it suddenly faded. 

"I'd go to hell and back with you. Still lost in what we found..." 

"Worlds apart we were the same.... until we hit the ground..." 

Tears began flashed in Lucifer's face, but he refused to let them fall, refused to show weakness. Not again. 

"Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak. Maybe I'm blinded by what I see..." 

Gabriel glanced at Azrael and Michael, both of which remained silent, heaven's warrior fidgeting uncomfortably by the words that followed. 

"You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me... because I could never set you free..." 

The song continued in such a broken heart-felt tone that Gabriel fought against walking up to the fallen angel and saying something, anything. Lucifer was far too lost with the music that he didn't even acknowledge their presence. 

Unwanted memories formed themselves in Gabriel's mind back to when he had first met Lucifer. 

_"This is Gabriel, he's the new archangel." He explained. Lucifer (Samael) blinked, tilting his head at the sight of Gabriel._

_"He's so small," the brown-eyed angel commented. Gabriel was small, a baby, with blondish-brown hair and bright shining blue eyes. His wings were a vibrant mixture of a gleaming white and a golden color. He cooed softly._

_"Yes, he's only a child, much like you were."_

_Gabriel squealed in delight at the sight of the older archangel, grasping onto Samael's wings, tugging at them. Samael yelped in response, pulling them roughly away from the fledgling. In a matter of seconds the younger began to cry, causing a sudden tug of the elder's heart._

_"You really like my feathers, huh?" Samael grinned, gently plucking a feather from his wings, handing it over to Gabriel._

_From then on Gabriel kept the feather, hanging around his neck._

"Lucifer-" Gabriel started to say, turning Lucifer's attention onto him. The fallen angel viciously snarled, glaring at the trio of celestial beings with a guarded expression. 

"Come to make an impression, hmm? Who are you bringing next?" Lucifer hissed. 

"Brother, it was my idea to help," Azrael said in a careful voice. 

"Help?! What help were any of you when I Fell?! Or when... when I- This is a joke, you must be enjoying my misery." 

Gabriel was the first to react, hands raised, moving closer to Lucifer with a determined look on his face. "Lucifer, I don't mean any harm." 

Lucifer stared at the angel, head cocking to one side, eyes drifting down. He didn't move, didn't speak, had it not been for the soft whispered words that left his lips. 

"You kept it." His feather, Gabriel still had it. 

"Yeah, of course I did. Why wouldn't I? Will you let me help at least?"

Lucifer set his jaw, staring at the trio with a hardened gaze. Sighing he knew his answer. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Angel by Theory of a Deadman; Credit goes to him.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay close for the next part!
> 
> If anyone actually reads this, I'll be leaving the country next Tuesday and I may or may not be able to continue writing. Be that as it may, once I come back I will continue updating as much as I can, but there could be delays once school starts. Enjoy! This series is on temporary writer's block.   
> -dream


End file.
